the return
by PurplePandaPancakes
Summary: *auish* *spoilers for ep. 33* the ninja are trapped in space, and must find a way home before its too late. And lloyd has found a way to get back... with some help from a special friend of his. kind of a cross over with the lego movie, but mostly ninjago *first story* good story scucky summary
1. Chapter 1

**This is a small crossover with the Lego movie… this is also an au… ZANE DOES NOT DIE! Oh and for those of you who didn't know, Lloyd was in the Lego movie so please enjoys, I hope you like it!**

Kais POV

I can't believe were stranded here! Those annoying bugs left us alone after a while, and I have a feeling that they will be back at some point if we didn't get out of here quick enough. And now I feel like I've let every one in Ninjago down since we can't get back there to kill the overlord.

"Does anyone have a plan to get back?" I asked hoping for an answer.

"Sorry I don't have one this time." Cole says sadly.

"No! And were going to die with no way home!" jay says freaking out as usual.

"Jay calm down."

"How!? We have no way back!"

Lloyd came out from behind a rock with a frown on his face.

"I think I have something that could help" he says

"What is it?"

"I just contacted a friend of mine; he's in the middle of something important right now so I have to wait for a few minutes until he contacts me back"

"How did you talk to him? We don't have anything to contact anyone with"

"Uh I have a way"

"Okay… and do you have a plan to go with this?" Cole asks

"Yeah, wait until I can get to him, then tell him what's going on and that we need his help!"

"Oh so we have to wait, while there's a chance of those bug things coming back!?" jay freaked again

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "I've got it under control, don't worry"

"What's the guy's name?"

"Benny, we met when I became a master builder and we were friends ever since."

We just looked at him like he was crazy, he possibly was.

"what's a master builder?" Zane asked

"I guess I have to explain it now don't i?

"Yep!" we all said in unison

he sighs "ok master builders are people who can see things like parts of some thing that you can build, I can see some thing but I don't have enough materials and I don't want to use you Zane because id know id hurt you and um we can travel to other realms and just hang out with other master builders and well being a master builder used to be a bad thing, ill explain that later though"

"And who's Benny?"

"Benny is from the 1980s and loves to build space ships, and will always try to build one in every opportunity he has. And he was helping Emmet during the Kragle incident. And has a crush on Unikitty and its pretty obvious that he does so don't point it out to him."

"Who's Unikitty?"

"I'm getting annoyed with all these questions."

"Sorry" jay said sheepishly

"So how was it dangerous being a master builder?"

"It's kind of a long story"

Lloyds POV

"Why is it a long story?" Cole asked

"Because it just is, I became one when its was pretty dangerous and I knew where I would go if I got caught by bad cop/good cop. And his boss, president business,

Or as we called him lord business because he hated the way we were changing everything so he put up barriers. And we created passage ways between them which worked really well and you don't even know how many of my friends got arrested. It was pretty tough knowing that you cold get caught at any second!"

I paused and look at my friends faces they were all in awe, probably thinking about where ive been and what ive seen

"I'm going to try again." I said running over to the a rock that I was behind earlier and focused.

"_What is it Lloyd?"_

"_Hey dude I need your help."_

"_With what?"_

"_Well I and my friends are stuck on an asteroid with no way back."_

"_How did you get there?"_

"_Long story ill explain it later, we need your help to get back to ninjago."_

"_Alright ill come; just give me a few minutes to find you."_

I opened my eyes and smiled.

I ran back to my friends and told them what happened they were happy to know that were on our way home.

**I am satisfied with this**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Benny's POV! : D hope you like it :)**

Benny's POV

Ok where is that asteroid, I know it's in the Ninjago region somewhere, I just don't know exactly where.

"_Where are you? _I asked Lloyd

"_I don't know, in space, on an asteroid"_

"_You don't have to be rude"_

"_Sorry my friends are just bothering me with questions again"_

"_Whoa space duck!" _I said aloud and possibly in my head as a swerved to avoid it

"_Really space duck"_

"_I almost hit it! And they're rare"_

"_Um ok"_

"_You do know that you can enter back through Ninjago right?" _I say changing the subject to more important things

"_Oh man I forgot about that!"_

"_You should tell them, just so they know what the plan is"_

"_Yeah I will" he sighs in his head, if that's even possible._

"_Alright see you when I find you"_

"_Ok bye"_

I kept searching and searching, and after a few more minutes of searching, I found a glowing ball moving, and I was sure that's where Lloyd and his friends are, and after getting a little closer I could see a few small blobs of white in all the silver and I knew I had just found then

"_Found you"_ I said smiling

Lloyds POV

"He found us, now will you stop bombarding me with questions?"

The others (besides Zane who was leaving me alone knowing that I was getting annoyed) nodded slowly and bowed their heads in shame.

The blue spaceship that obviously belonged to Benny landed a few feet away. And a blue figure jumped out happily and floated/ran over to us happily.

"Guess I found you"

"Yeah and um guys this is Benny"

They waved in response, possibly dumbstruck that I was friends with a spaceman.

"Did you tell them" he whispered

"No, imp telling them now" I whispered back

"Guys I have something important and it affects the way we get back home."

"What is it Lloyd?" Zane asked

"We can't enter back through Ninjago because well if it was just you 4 it would've been fine for you to do, but since me and Benny are master builders, we have to enter back through bricks burg. This is where Emmet and his girlfriend Lucy live, which is also where you can know more about the master builders if you want. But the main reason is that master builders have to enter back through a neighboring realm, our neighboring realms are clown town, bricks burg, and New York. And id rather enters through bricks burg because clown town is weird and New York is well New York. And jay, I know you're afraid of clowns so we are not going through that place"

"Ok then…"

"And uh Benny? We should get going because we got attacked by these bugs earlier and we would like to get going before the come back…"

"Good idea, uh I don't know your name"

"Kai"

"Ok good idea kai"

"I'm going to contact my dad, just to let him know what were doing"

Benny nodded. 'That's a good idea, contact your dad of who ever is on there and tell them what's going on"

I smiled and ran behind a rock

"Dad? Its me Lloyd, we have an update on what's going on"

"Good, glad to know that you're still alright, and what's the update?"

Garmadon's POV

I smiled as my sons voice entered through the communication box

"Uh there's a slight change of plans of getting home, we might take a bit longer than expected" my smile faded

"What do you mean by longer than expected?"

"Um since me and Benny are master builders we can't enter back through ninjago, or wherever Benny came from, so we have to enter back through a neighboring realm which is bricks burg"

I sigh "is that the only way?"

"Sadly yes, but we'll try to make it as fast as we can"

"Ok, bye son see you then"

I slumped back in my chair with another sigh; they have to get back ASAP. Before the overlord decidedes to launch his attack on ninjago, and gets his revenge once again.

**Ok now this chapter is done :)**

**Guardian Sorceress Alanshee:** XD thank you, and I was thinking that in my head though I think I said it aloud too :P

**Midnightwolf11:** oh cool, and I saw your poll and voted for that, thanks :)

**Bluejaymetroblaze32:** I'm glad you like it! Yeah I was happy too! But I was also sad that he didn't have much of a part

**ifangirl4life: **:o hi! Idk I'm thinking of having just some of the Lego movie characters, and the main people in ninjago… I'm still writing it XD I'm a little stuck on chapter 4 lol but in the sequel I might consider… but it depends on how this ends XD and how I start the sequel if I ever do make it that far. And im glad you like it a lot :)


	3. Chapter 3

Garmadons POV

*the next morning*

"Did you talk to the ninja last night?" Nya asks

"Yes, Lloyd said that things were going fine but they might take longer"

Both Nya and Pixal frowned

"Why? Did something happen? Are they alright?"

I put a hand on her shoulder and give her a reassuring smile "yes they're fine, but with Lloyd and his friend with them they can enter back into our world, they have to enter through a neighboring world"

"There's more than one world?" Pixal asks. "I didn't know that…"

"You know how Lloyd doesn't like to talk about where he's been whenever he comes back from where ever he goes?" Misako adds

"Yeah" they both reply

"Lloyd has been many places that you won't believe he's been, all because of a special gift he has"

"And what's that?"

"Oh i'm not sure, but he's shared some of his adventures to us, the most recent was this "kragle incident" he learned so much from that one"

"Um i'm confused now…"

"What "special gift" does he have?" Pixal asks

"I'm not sure, but you're going to have to ask him that"

"What are the neighboring worlds?" Nya asks

"One of them is a place with clowns…"

"Oh, jay would hate that" Nya giggled

"Speaking of jay, who do you choose?"

"I'm not sure yet…"

"Take your time"

nya sighs "this is all so confusing!"

"don't worry, youll know who to choose soon" misako says, hugging me.

"alright what do we have to do today" I say changing the subject quickly.

"Wu is watching over the communications today"

"Aright the kids have some chores to do, and i'm sure they would love some help with that, so girls how about you help them?"

"Sure, what should we help them with?"

"Some of them have gardening to do, a few have to do their laundry, some have the dishes, and i'm sure their parents would like you help with baking"

"Reminds me of my old home" Nya smiles

"I'm sure it does"

The girls walk out the door, looking for the kids in the village that need help.

"Ok now what should we do?"

"We have out own chores to do, remember?"

"Ha-ha yes, I do remember"

Nya's POV

Alright where should we start, I look around the village to see a little girl trying to haul a bucket full of water back to her home.

I ran over to help her

"Hey it looks like you need some help there"

The girl looks up; she seems to be about 10 years old

"Yeah this bucket is heavy, usually my older brother Malachi does it, but he's sick"

"Oh, then ill help you carry it back" she smiles

"Thanks, I'm Tanya, what's your name?"

"I'm Nya, my brother Kai, is the ninja of fire"

"Wow! Then you must be the samurai! That must be fun!"

"Yeah it is fun when the ninja aren't being annoying" she giggles

"My brother can be mean sometimes, he takes my dolls and puts them in high places, but after I ask nicely he gives it back"

"You two sound like me and Kai when we were younger, and by the way which house is yours?

"Wow really? And that one" she points to the one a few feet away from the monastery.

"Yeah, but my brother used to juggle hammers to amuse me, and he'd always drop on his foot… don't tell him I told you that"

"I won't! I'm good at keeping secrets!" I smile

We arrived at her house, and I put the bucket down outside the door.

"Thanks for the help Nya!" she smiles

"You're welcome" she hugs me

I hug her back with a chuckle

I see pixal with two little boys, and one looks like hes been crying and the other just looks annoyed.

I walk over "hey what happened?"

"marty hurt alex, and im trying to get marty to say hes sorry"

"hey, alex come here" they young boy came over "are you okay?" he shakes his head no.

"what happened?" I ask

"he hit me" pointed over to his brother who is talking to pixal.

"where did he hit you?"

"right here" he pointed to his forearm

"would you like a hug to make it feel better?"

"mommy kisses it to make it feel better"

I smile and kiss the spot he pointed to "is that better?"

He nods "im going to talk to your brother okay?"

"okay"

I walk over to where pixal and marty are.

"you have to say your sorry marty"

"no" pixal sighs

"marty! You have to say your sorry to your brother or I wont let you leave this spot!" pixal says more harshly

"no!"

"I think ill handle it"

"marty, can you do me a favor?" he just looks at me

"can you say sorry to alex please?" he shakes his head no

"do you want me to get your parents and tell them what you did?" he shakes his head no

"if you do say your sorry, I wont tell your parents, alright?"

"ok…" he walks over to his brother

"alex, im sorry I hit you"

"its ok"

pixal sighs "marty is a stubborn kid"

"he seems like one"

"can I tell you something?"

"yeah, you can tell me anything"

"I didn't mean to start the love triangle between you jay and cole, it just came out, and I didn't mean to say it in front of jay, and I want the one controlling the perfect match machine. It was the overlord, he wanted to see if he could split the team up by doing that, and I felt really bad when jay and cole started fighting. Ive been wanting to tell you, but this is the only chance were officially alone. And im really sorry and I hope you forgive me!" she says with a look of regret

"pixal, its ok I forgive you. I know you didn't mean it" I smile

she smiles back "so who are you going to choose with this all cleared up"

"it's a surprise, ill show you when they come back"

* * *

**there done! and sorry that it took so long, i was actually pretty busy this weekend. so long chapter for you!**

**Guardian Sorceress Alanshee:** yeah when i saw the trailer last year i was like OMG LLOYD IS GOING TO BE IN IT! and in the book, he got a speaking part, but in the movie he didnt, so i was a bit disapointed by that

**Midnightwolf11:** you are very welcome! and im glad you like it!


	4. AUTHORS NOTE 1

**Ok im sorry for making you wait a while, I just started the next chapter so it should be out soon. And this one is just some information on whats going to happen**

**Chapter 4: the ninja see Lloyd build and see some of Lloyd and bennys adventures**

**Chapter 5: the ninja arrive in bricksburg and meet emmet and lucy**

**Chapter 6: the ninja have to come when Lloyd and his other friends have to go to a meeting for master builders and ghost vitruvius gives advice to Lloyd**

**Ok that's all I got right now, so stay tuned for updates! And there might be changes to the ideas of the chapters once I write them so don't worry if I don't worry, I might be busy with school, or I just had a brain fart and forgot**

**REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE PLEASE!**

**Shadow ninja (guest):** wow that's an interesting idea… I think ill consider that in the sequel,


	5. chapter 4 part 1

**i decided that this chapter is going to be in two parts since its a little longer than i expected it to be**

Coles POV

I'm actually pretty impressed with Benny's spaceship, it's a lot roomier than I expected. With all of his pictures, and everything else

"So how is it being a master builder?" jay asks

"Oh where do I start?"

"In one word I would have to say fun"

"Ok as you can tell by all those pictures, i've been through a lot of things and Lloyd do you think I should share?"

"Sure and don't you have a few videos of our adventures?"

"Yeah I think I do"

"You don't have a TV though" Kai said "how are you going to show us the videos"

Both Benny and Lloyd looked like they were going to burst out laughing

"Oh that's no problem I can build one" Benny said

"Ill do it Benny, since I don't want you to use any of Zane since he's a robot"

"Oh yeah good idea"

Lloyd looked around the spaceship and started moving, and let me just say It was incredible, he moved quickly and almost took a part of Zane but froze then got moving again, in a few more seconds we had a TV and a video player.

"Wow impressive!"

"I can see why you wanted to do it now" Zane said sighing

"Yeah… sorry for almost hurting you Zane"

"It's fine"

"So, what's the first adventure?" I ask

"This is where Lloyd is introduced and was asked to try to build something"

"Oh great"

Benny inserted the disc and the TV flickered to life. On the screen it showed a few people one of them was obviously Benny

"Greetings master builders" a guy who looked like he was a wizard said

Lloyd paused it "that's Vitruvius the guy who trained all of the master builders, he was the best" he pressed play a few seconds later

"I would like to introduce our newest member, Lloyd Montgomery garmadon"

"Did he really have to pronounce your whole name?" Kai asked

"Yes and it was a little weird when It came to mikey for reasons" Lloyd said

Now focusing our attention back to the TV a much younger Lloyd was hiding behind Vitruvius's robes, his face displayed fear, and confusion.

"I found in him in a boarding school for bad kids called darkleys he had just entered there a few days ago and I felt something special with him when I had first spotted him." He said smiling down at Lloyd

Lloyd smiled at the TV "I miss him, he was a good friend"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Um well its kind of complicated I know the story since I was there"

"I was there too! I saw it happen! And green lantern screamed like a girl, which was kind of funny but also annoying"

"What happened?" jay asked

"President Business decapitated him with a giant quarter" Lloyd said sadly

"Lets continue" Benny said before one of us had a chance to say anything else

The young Lloyd on the screen smiled back up at Vitruvius

"Hi" the Lloyd on the screen said to the other people there

"Now I want some one responsible enough to train him, and teach him the rules of being a master builder"

"Oh! Me! Me! Me!"

"That's green lantern"

"Oh well he seems a little over exited"

"No green lantern, I want Benny to do it"

Benny walked up past a girl with black hair and a black outfit

"That's Lucy but she had another name back then I forgot which one though"

"Uh"

"She changed her name a lot"

With that understood we directed out attention back to the TV.

He also walked past batman? Who looked like he was sulking? And when Benny finally got to Lloyd he reached out his hand, at which Lloyd flinched at but hesitantly took it

"Did you think I was going to hit you?" the Benny on the TV said to young Lloyd who nodded slowly

"They hit you at darkleys!?" jay screeched

"Uh, sometimes when I did something wrong, they said it builds character but it didn't work for me since I got kicked out"

We turned our attention back to the TV again.

"Lloyd you will learn how to build and see like a master builder, and then you will be ready to go out into the field"

The Lloyd on the screen looked excited to get started, he and Benny walked off screen

"And that's how we met, after that day; I spent half the day at darkleys and the other half learning how to be my best at building"

"Ok we have another one, it's the day I saw Lloyd as a teen"

"Oh, was it the day after we turned into kids and you had to compete for these light swords and face an ancient creature"

Benny just looked at us funny

"It's a long story; I guess I should explain it after we watch the next one"

"Yeah, you should because when I saw you, you said it was a long story"

This is going to be a long trip

* * *

**i will try to update when i can since school is starting tommorow and i was busy again over the weekend i went to my aunts farm and a baby goat called blackjack slept in my lap he was adorable!**

**iFangirl4life: **im glad it does ;)

**shadow ninja(guest): **your welcome! im gonna add mindroid because i personally think hes on the wrong side :P


	6. AUTHORS NOTE 2

**hello again! I'm just putting up another author's note because I haven't updated in about 3 weeks and I feel bad about it, so this is another news thing lol**

**I'm currently writing and still planning part two of chapter 4 I should be done with it around Wednesday and I should be posting it by Saturday... but this is just a prediction, I promise to update ASAP but it depends on how much homework I have and how busy I am over the weekend so thank you for waiting!**

**Shadow ninja(guest): **now if I told you anymore I would be spoiling it! ;) but let's just say the overlord threatens them ;)ù


	7. chapter 4 part 2

Zane's POV

"So how far are we from bricks burg now?" jay asks

Benny floated over to the spaceship console to check the timer

"About an hour, hour and a half"

"I'm guessing that this is the one where i'm older?"

"Yep!" Benny said, popping the "P"

Lloyd sighs "lets just get this done and over with"

Benny inserts the disc into the television and it flickers to life once again, revealing four figures who are on horses **(a/n this is the wild west XD)** one is obviously Benny, there's also a turtle with a orange ninja mask, the flash, and a magician.

"Do you know when Lloyd will finally get here?"

"No Mikey i'm not exactly sure, and yes I know you're bored" Benny said before the turtle named Mikey could protest

"The reason why I was late was because I was busy with chores that they dumped on me again" Lloyd pointed to us

"Sorry" jay said sheepishly

"And I wanted to spend some time with my mom, and I also was a bit uncomfortable with my body"

Jay giggled "yeah sensei had to give you 'the talk'"

Lloyd grumbled something about being scarred for life

"Let's continue…" Benny said un-pausing the video

"He would've told us if he couldn't come, he's responsible enough"

"He he no i'm not" Lloyd giggled

"What do you mean?"

"I lost my hamster…"

"Oh, wait you had a hamster!?" Kai asked

"Yes…"

"Since when?"

"I don't know actually"

"Lets continue after getting distracted yet again" Cole says un-pausing the video

after a few more minutes of them waiting and Mikey hitting a fence post with his nun chucks because he's bored, Lloyd finally shows up… on a horse with a fake mustache…. With a look of uncomfortableness

"Nice mustache" jay giggled

"Dude what happened to you!?"

"I don't want to talk about it" he mumbled

"Why not?"

"Because some personal thing happened between then and now and I don't want to talk about it" he said

"Oh, then lets get started on this mission" the flash said before all them started to ride into the distance

"Well that's finally done"

"How much longer to bricks burg now?"

"5 minutes"

"Oh and Lucy owns this place called "wildstyles" it's a place where you can do graffiti and stuff"

"And Emmet is second head of construction"

"Hey it looks like were finally here"

We arrived at this huge city bustling with people and in the suburbs with a beautiful park and town houses

"There that's where they live"

Benny points to one of the largest houses, it's beautiful. And I actually can't believe that were almost home.

* * *

**better late than ever amirite? and i put up a poll, plz vote!**

**also the wyldstyles thing belongs to live how you want to live ;) and gah once upon a time starts next sunday QAQ and blood of olympus comes out soon XD**

**iFangirl4life:** im continue it eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet dude this is what happens XD and i can see that youre impatient lol and yay you not dead yet! XD


	8. chapter 5 part 1

**hello**

Kais POV

We had just arrived in bricks burg, Benny had landed the ship at the edge of a park. No one gave us a second glance.

"Why doesn't anyone care that we landed over there?" jay pointed at the blue spaceship, "Because if I lived here I sure would've noticed it by now"

"Well, they know about master builders now, we travel everywhere and sometimes we need a place to crash, so we usually crash at cloud cuckoo land, or just about anywhere, sometimes in Gotham, an apartment in New York, which reminds me. New York has been crazy lately in the past few months"

"How crazy?"

"Um explosions on long island sound, and invasions in the city"

"Wow… how did that happen?"

"The explosion? I honestly have no idea, but I heard there was a landslide before the explosion. But the invasion, you are going to have to ask Mikey about it"

We crossed the street.

"Were almost there, and I'm sure that Lucy should be home by now"

"She is, 'wyldstyles' closed for the day about an hour ago"

I wasn't going to question what they were talking about because it looked like it was between them.

About 15 minutes later we arrived at an average looking house, but it was orange, I was guessing that it was their favorite color.

Benny walked up to the door and knocked.

Lloyds POV

Lucy answered the door

"Hi… what are you doing here…?" she looked past my shoulder and had a confused look on her face as jay waved at her

"They you're friends?"

"Yeah, it kind of a complicated story on how they know about this place…"

She sighed

"You need to tell me that story, but at dinner, because business is coming over"

"Oh…" I said remembering that odd day when Emmet told the master builders that business was his dad – it reminded me of the day I met my mom, but less chaotic – everyone was shocked at that, but quickly got over it, considering they saw me one day as a kid then the next I was a teen.

She chuckled, "but come in anyways"

She motioned for the others to come in.

"I'm Lucy, Emmet's girl friend, and you guys are?" she said smiling

"I'm Kai ninja of fire"

"Jay, ninja of lightning!" I roll my eyes he always put an emphasis on just about everything

"Zane, ninja of ice, I'm a robot" Lucy had a confused look on her face again

"What?"

He opened his chest plate.

"Wow that's pretty cool"

"And I'm Cole ninja of earth"

"I can tell"

We went inside, and we stumbled upon the double Decker couch…

"What is that?"

"It's a double Decker couch"

"Why?"

"Emmet made it, it saved our lives!"

"Not mine, I wasn't there" I added quietly

"Well it gives us more room for us and our visitors to sit on"

"Ok then"

We talked for a bit, mostly about our realm and other stuff, like about our jobs and other things

"Wow those kids must be a pain"

"Yeah, especially brad and gene"

"Hey Luce! I'm home!"

He walked into the room

He had a confused looked on his face

"Hi?"

"Hi Emmet, and yes these people are my friends, its kind of a long story"

"Ok…"

"We will explain later," Lucy walked up and kissed his cheek, "but first go take a shower"

* * *

**im done! yay! i put two references in there, one from blood of olympus, and the other from the teenage mutant ninja turtle season finale, my friend wanted me to put it in there XD**

**the thing about business being emmets father and wyldstyles belongs to my friend live how you want to live**

* * *

**responding to the guest**

**shadow** **ninja: **um actually it happened after the stone army attacked ninjago and before the final battle XD but garmadon was happy that he didnt have to do it :P


End file.
